He had changed
by Cherlemagne
Summary: Sie wollte ihn und er wollte sie, das sollte doch alles sein was zählt. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund war es das nicht und sie fühlte, als hätte sie nie die Kontrolle gehabt. Übersetzung, Original von Drowning goldfish
1. Chapter 1

_Die ist eine Übersetzung meiner absoluten Lieblings- Kurzgeschichte. Thanks to drowning goldfish, who has kindly allowed me to translate her fan fiction "He had changed". Wer das Original lesen will kann sie in meinen Favorites finden. Ich hoffe ich werde ihr gerecht._

_Lg, Tanja_

* * *

Er hatte sich verändert. Er lächelte nicht mehr so leicht wie früher und auch sein Lachen ertönte nicht mehr so laut durch die Korridore. Er wurde fast nur noch mit Remus gesehen. Er suchte sich niemanden mehr heraus, wie er es früher immer getan hatte.

Sie dachte anfänglich, dass er schnell überwinden würde was auch immer es war, aber er verhielt sich so seit Anfang November, und nun, da es fast Anfang März war verlor sie diese Sicherheit. Er war... anders.

...

Er wanderte die verlassenen Korridore entlang um sich die Zeit bis zum nächsten Unterricht zu vertreiben. Es gab eine Zeit, in der er ständig zu spät war. Jede fünfzehn Minuten einer kleinen Pause waren so voll von Möglichkeiten. Es war immer Zeit für einen Streich und all das.

Er lief den Korridor im dritten Stock des Westflügels entlang. Es war sein Lieblingskorridor, wie seltsam es sich anhören mag. Gigantische Rüstungen reihten sich an einer Seite auf, die einen oder zwei Menschen sehr gut verbergen konnten. Auf der anderen Seite gaben riesige Fenster, die vom Boden bis zu Decke reichten einen Blick auf das Quidditchfeld frei. Er mochte es, sich unsichtbar zumachen und dort zu verstecken, sein Blick auf die grünen Felder in der Nachmittagssonne gerichtet.

Aber er konnte es heute nicht – zu viele Schüler kreuzten seinen Weg. Um genau zu sein rauschte Severus Snape einige Schritte vor ihm entlang. Als er ohne es zu merken ein Buch verlor seufzte James und hob es auf.

„Snape?", rief er.

Der andere Junge wirbelte herum, sein Zauberstab auf James gerichtet, doch dieser hielt im geduldig das Buch entgegen

„Das hast du verloren.", sagte er, während Severus das betreffende Objekt angeekelt betrachtete.

„Und hast du es schon mit einem Fluch belegt?", knurrte er.

James schüttelte seinen Kopf und zwang das Buch in die Hände seines Besitzers, bevor er an ihm vorbei ging. Er hörte den Fluch und fühlte die Kraft der Magie von Severus Zauberstab explodieren und er wusste sofort, dass er keine Zeit mehr hatte ihn zu blocken. James duckte sich und hörte einen überraschten Schüler aufschreien, als er getroffen wurde. Er ergriff seinen Zauberstab und wirbelte herum „Immobilus! Expelliarmus!"

Severus erstarrte und James fing seinen Zauberstab, bevor er sich um drehte. Lily Evans war offensichtlich von ihren Füßen geschleudert worden. Ihre Bücher hatten die Wucht des Fluches abgefangen und nur ein paar Haare waren angesengt.

„Ich weiß.", sagte James. „Keine Duelle in den Korridoren." Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und flüsterte Worte, die so viel fortgeschrittenere Magie beschworen, als ein einfacher _Reparo_-Zauber. Lily sah fasziniert zu, wie sich die Seiten und Cover ihrer Bücher erneuerten. Er hob sie auf und blickte sie an.

„Komm.", sagte er. „Ich begleite dich zum Klassenzimmer."

Als sie an Severus vorbei liefen, legte James dessen Zauberstab ohne ein Wort in seine Hand. Der Blick von absolutem Hass auf Severus' versteinertem Gesicht wurde nicht erwidert, aber mit einem Ausdruck von vornehmer Abneigung – ein seltener Ausdruck, denn man sah kaum noch Emotionen bei diesem zurückhaltenden Jungen.

Der Weg zu ihrer Klasse war still und Lily fühlte sich unbeholfen, da sie keine Bücher hatte die sie an ihre Brust pressen konnte. Sie war peinlich berührt darüber, wie groß sie geworden waren. Sie hatte sich früher nie über ihren Körper Gedanken gemacht, doch nun machte sich ihre feminine Seite bemerkbar und die Aufmerksamkeit, die sie deswegen erhielt, war ihr peinlich.

Sie rückte etwas näher an James heran, als sie an einer Gruppe von 7-Klässlern vorbei gingen, und einige sich nach ihr umdrehten. James funkelte sie grimmig an bis sie sich zurück wandten. Es war eigentlich nicht sein Recht und nicht seine Aufgabe so etwas zutun, doch sie war ihm dankbar dafür.

Wenn James sie ansah, war es ihr auch peinlich, doch er hatte sie schon immer so angesehen. Sogar als es noch nichts zu sehen gab. Es berührte sie nicht in derselben Weise, wenn andere sie anstarrten. Andere Jungs gaben ihr das Gefühl von Wut und Ekel, sie fühlte sich irgendwie schmutzig und schämte sich für ihren Körper. Aber bei James fühlte sie sich hübsch.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und versuchte die Röte, die in ihre Wangen stieg, ebenso wie ihre Gedanken zurück zudrängen. Sie blickte ihn von der Seite her an. Sein jungenhaftes Gesicht von früher hatte sich zu einem kantigen und attraktiven gewandelt. Aber er sah nicht mehr so glücklich aus wie früher und es veränderte sein Gesicht. Sein Lächeln fehlte, und Lily befand, dass sie sein Lächeln mochte. Auch wenn sie nie damit gerechnet hätte, dass sie sein nervendes Dauergrinsen einmal vermissen würde.

Ihre Augen wanderten hinunter zu seinen Händen. Wann waren sie zu denen eines Mannes geworden? Sie war sich nicht sicher, wann sie von den kalten, feuchten kleinen Händen zu den großen, breiten, warmen geworden waren, die ihre nun zerbrechlich wirken ließen.

Er sah zu ihr hinüber und ihr wurde klar, dass er bemerkt hatte, dass sie ihn betrachtete. Seine Augen hatten sich ebenfalls verändert. Er hatte immer ein Funkeln in seinen Augen gehabt, das nun versteckt in den Tiefen lag und in seltenen Situationen zurückkehrte.

Das, mehr als alles andere, machte sie plötzlich älter, denn er war erwachsen geworden und sie war auf dem gleichen Weg. Ein Teil von ihr wollte mit dem Fuß aufstampfen und von ihrem Körper verlangen aufzuhören. Und ein andere Teil von ihr, ein sehr geheimer, wollte nur aus dem Grund erwachsen werden um ihm ebenbürtig zu sein, wie in jedem anderen Teil ihres bisherigen Lebens auch.

Sie löste sich von seinem Blick und sah den Rest des Weges überall hin, nur nicht ihn. Er öffnete die Tür und hielt sie für sie auf. Das Gewühl im Klassenraum bedeutete das sie nicht die Ersten aber auch nicht die Letzten waren. Er legte ihre Bücher auf ihren Tisch und setzte sich neben Remus, der in einem Buch las. Lily beobachtete wie er nur da saß und darauf wartete das die Stunde begann. Er versuchte nicht einmal Remus abzulenken. Es war so ... nicht- James. Er hatte sich verändert.


	2. Chapter 2

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews und ein Danke an drowning goldfish, die mir erlaubt das hier zu übersetzen. Ich hoffe, das Kapitel ist nicht zu verworren. lg Tanja

**Kapitel 2**

Er hatte aufgehört sie zu fragen ob sie mit ihm ausgehen würde. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie diesen Gedanken hatte, nur das sie während ihrer vierten Gabel Kuchen inne gehalten hatte und ihr bewusst wurde, dass er aufgehört hatte sie nach einem Date zu fragen.

Sie wunderte sich ob er nicht mehr an ihr interessiert war. Denn er starrte sie nicht mehr während des Unterrichts an, er war zu beschäftigt dem Lehrer zuzuhören. Vielleicht fand er sie nicht mehr attraktiv. Geschmack konnte sich ändern.

Sie war nicht mehr so einschüchternd wie früher, dachte sie. Sie waren jetzt ab und zu Partner im Unterricht und ihr Umgang miteinander war normal. Vielleicht war das mystische an ihr verflogen. Vielleicht dachte er, dass sie den ganzen Ärger nicht wert war. Vielleicht hatte er es endlich kapiert.

...

„Was ist?", fragte er, nicht von seinem Buch aufsehend. Sie saßen in der Bibliothek an einem Tisch, da es von Schülern nur so wimmelte.

„Hmm?", grübelte sie. „Ich hab nichts gesagt."

„Ich weiß, dass du nichts gesagt hast. Das ist das Problem. Über was du auch immer gerade nachdenkst, sag es schon."

Sie hielt einen Moment inne, unsicher ob sie antworten sollte. Doch er unterbrach sein lesen und blickte sie an. „Nun?", fragte er in einem Ton von endloser Geduld.

„Du fragst nicht mehr, ob ich mit dir ausgehen möchte.", sagte sie und es klang fast wie eine Anschuldigung. Er zog eine Braue nach oben, als sei er unsicher was er antworten sollte.

„Willst du mit mir ausgehen?", fragte sie, als es absehbar war das er nicht antworten würde.

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Warum fragst du? Versuchst du dich aus einem anderen Date raus zuholen?"

„Nein.", antwortete sie säuerlich. „Ich war nur neugierig, ist alles."

„Hör zu, ich kann dir das einfach nicht beantworten. Wenn ich nein sage und du möchtest das die Antwort ja ist, denn du möchtest mit mir ausgehen, dann bin ich immer noch der selbe Idiot wie früher, nur jetzt bin ich noch schlimmer, weil du dich dadurch schlecht fühlst. Wenn ich ja sage und du möchtest das die Antwort nein ist, dann bin ich immer noch der selbe Idiot der ich immer war, nur jetzt ist es noch schlimmer, weil ich noch nicht über dich hinweg bin. Wenn ich nein sage und du möchtest das die Antwort nein ist, dann gab es überhaupt keinen Grund mich überhaupt zu fragen."

„Oder," sagte sie. „Du könntest ja sagen und ich will das du ja sagst, und dann für ein Mal würde alles anders sein."

„Es ist schon anders. Ich riskiere es nicht bei einer Chance von 1 zu 4, dass ich das bekomme was ich möchte, wenn ich recht zufrieden mit dem bin was ich bereiz habe."

„Oh.", sagte sie leicht entmutigt. Es war besser so überlegte sie. Auf diesem Weg, dachte Lily, konnten sie einen sicheren Weg Richtung Freundschaft gehen und die Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen. Aber warum wollte sie nicht sein Freund sein. Sie wollte sauer auf ihn werden und er sollte sauer auf sie sein. Alles andere als dieser verlorene Blick. Alles andere als diesen Betrüger, diesen James.

Aber er hatte sich verändert. Das war kein Betrüger. Das war _er_. In echt. Und sie mochte dieses neue Ich. Auch mit den seltsamen Blicken und dem stillen Wesen.

Sie dachte die ganze Zeit an ihn, wenn er nicht bei ihr war. Es waren diese kleinen Gedanken an sein Lächeln und sein Lachen und wie sie ihn dazu bringen könnte eben dies zutun. Sie würde sich bestätigt fühlen, als wäre sie besser und mehr Wert als andere.

Dieses neue _Ich_ gab ihr keine Möglichkeit zu erkunden, dass sie eine Frau war und er ein Mann. Sein altes Ich war mit dieser Tatsache besessen gewesen und sie hatte ihn dafür verabscheut, aber nun wünschte sie sich fast, dass das alte Ich wieder zum Vorschein kam. Nur für ein paar Momente, so das es nicht den Anschien hatte, das diese Tatsache wichtiger für sie war, als sonst. Das war natürlich das Problem. Sie mochte diesen neuen James, weil er erwachsen war. Aber sie hasste ihn auch dafür, denn er ihr zeigte was sie nicht war.

Sie fragte sich ob er darüber nachdachte wie es war sie zu küssen. Sie fragte sich, ob er jemals auf ihre Lippen gesehen hatte und es verzweifelt wollte.

Er war wieder zu seinem Buch zurückgekehrt und sah nicht, wie Röte in ihre Wangen stieg. Sie wollte, dass er sie wollte. Doch wenn er sich nicht mehr zu ihr hingezogen fühlte, dann ließ das ihre Zuneigung dumm und sinnlos erscheinen. Aber wenn doch, dann konnte sie ihn immer noch ignorieren. Sie fragte sich, ob er sich genauso gefühlt hatte, bevor er über sie hinweg gekommen war.

Es war lächerlich, dachte sie, wütend über sich selber als sie sich zurück über ihr Buch beugte. Sie würde diese Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf verbannen. Es war egal. Es war total egal.

James rückte auf seinem Stuhl hin und her und es rauschten plötzlich tausend Gedanken durch ihren Kopf. Vielleicht wollte er nicht mehr lesen. Sie könnte ihn in ein Gespräch verwickeln, ein Thema was er mochte, wie Quidditch. Vielleicht sollten sie draußen spazieren gehen, oder sollte sie ihm vorschlagen für einen Snack hinunter in die Küche zugehen? Vielleicht konnte sie einen Witz erzählen oder eine lustige Geschichte, die er mochte.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war nicht lustig und es war zu dieser Jahreszeit immer noch kalt draußen. Außerdem dauerte es nicht mehr lange bis zum Abendessen und sie hatte nicht viel über Quidditch zu sagen, denn sie schaute sich nur die Spiele an und jubelte wenn Gryffindor gewann. Sie seufzte.

„Geh zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Du scheinst dich nicht mehr konzentrieren zu können.", sagte er, und seine Worte konnten bevormundend wirken, aber der Ton in seiner Stimme war sanft.

Sie wollte verneinen, sie benahm sich dumm, sie wollte noch etwas lernen, aber stattdessen sagte sie „Bist du soweit?"

„Nein, geh ohne mich.", antwortete er.

Es war keine Anweisung, dass sie gehen sollte. Aber fast. Sie nervte ihn, sie lenkte ihn ab. Sie fühlte sich dumm, dass sie bleiben wollte nur weil er blieb und man hörte es in ihrer Antwort. „Na gut.", gab sie bissig zurück.

Lily packte ihre Sachen zusammen, aber er schien ihren Frust zu spüren und stoppte sie. „Würdest du mir einen Platz beim Abendessen freihalten?", fragte er freundlich. „Ich bleibe noch etwas hier, aber ich weiß das wie heute Abend Shepard's pie haben."

„Klar," sagte sie atemlos. Die Hand, die ihre umfasste war das einzige woran sie gerade denken konnte, anders als daran, dass er mit ihr zu Abend essen wollte. Sie schüttelte das Lächeln von ihrem Gesicht, das einen Weg dahin gefunden hatte als sie die Bibliothek verlies und in den Korridor kam. Er wollte bestimmt eh nur über den Unterricht reden, dachte sie.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry bezüglich meiner Abstinenz. Viel Spaß!

**Kapitel 3**

„Uh uh", sagte er und seine Finger glitten unter die Schale der Orange.

„Nein!", sagte er erneut, diesmal etwas schärfer und die Schale hing in einem kontinuierlichen Stück herunter.

„Lily, ich meine es ernst. Hol dir deine eigene", sagte er, aber ein Lächeln hatte sich auf seinen Lippen gebildet.

„Na gut!", gab er auf als er fertig war und brach ein Stück von der Orange. „Du kannst eines haben!"

„Das waren zwei Stück!", beschwerte er sich während sie so tat als wäre es ihr nicht aufgefallen. „Das ist die ganze Hälfte!", schrie er einen Moment später.

„Du bist so böse!!", sagte er letztendlich.

Sie sah, wie Saft sein Kinn hinab lief und hatte plötzlich das Verlangen ihn von seiner Haut zu lecken. Sie wunderte sich was er dazu sagen würde, da sie ja Freunde waren. Er würde sie wahrscheinlich eklig finden. Jemanden zu mögen, überlegte sie, brachte einen dazu wahnsinnig verrückte Sachen zudenken. Einen Moment später hob er seinen Arm und wischte es weg.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und legte sich in den Schatten des Baumes, James' Beine als ein Kopfkissen und genoss die Orange, die er am Morgen aus der Küche stibitzt hatte. Ihre Hände begannen von dem Saft klebrig zu werden, aber es war ihr egal.

Eine seiner Hände strich über ihren Kopf und durch ihr Haar. Sie wunderte sich wie zerbrechlich sie sich in seinen Händen fühlte, doch sie liebte dieses Gefühl. Er war nicht davon eingeschüchtert wie stark sie war. Das beunruhigte sie manchmal, aber gerade jetzt flehte sie um dieses Gefühl und legte ihren Kopf in seine Hand. Sie brauchte die Bestätigung, dass sie ihm nicht egal war.

„Weißt du, ich dachte mit dir zu lernen bedeutet das ich wirklich mal was machen muss. Aber wie sich heraus stellt lasse ich es mit dir noch mehr schleifen als mit den Jungs", gab er zu.

Sie runzelte die Stirn, als das Bewusstsein über sie kam das ihre Schulbücher komplett ungeöffnet am Boden lagen. „Schhhh...", sagte sie. „Es ist schön und sonnig und warm und wer weiß wann es das nächste Mal sein wird, dass wir den See ganz für uns haben?"

Sie öffnete ihre Augen um ihn anzusehen, aber er hatte sich abgewandt und starrte auf das Wasser hinaus. „Du hast Recht. Das ist viel besser als Hogsmeade."

„Du lächelst", stellte sie fest. Er blickte zu ihr hinab und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, aber sie war verärgert als sie sah, dass sein Lächeln etwas gefallen war. Sie setzte sich auf. „Du lachst nicht mehr so oft."

„Stört dich das?", fragte er und wirkte belustigt, aber sie verstand nicht warum.

„Ja", antwortete sie ernsthaft.

Er schnaubte und sein Lächeln verschwand vollkommen. „Nun ja, ich werde mein bestes tun und daran arbeiten", sagte er sarkastisch und zog seine Beine an, während seine Hände nach einem Buch griffen.

„Das solltest du", sagte sie und haschte nach dem Buch um ihn daran zu hindern sie zu ignorieren. Er funkelte sie an und entwand es ihrer Finger.

„Ich mag dich nicht mehr" sprach sie und bemerkte erst was sie gesagt hatte als sie es an seinen Augen sah. Die Worte waren nicht scherzhaft; sie waren absolut ernst gemeint. „Ich mag es nicht wie du... alles akzeptierst."

„Du hast mich schon von Anfang an nicht gemocht", sagte er scharf. „Also sehe ich nicht was sich geändert haben soll."

Sie fühlte sich durch seine Worte verletzt, aber sie waren wahr. „Du bist ein Idiot", sagte sie und er seufzte.

„Ich weiß", antwortete er, sie nicht anblickend. „Es tut mir leid."

„Und?", forderte sie.

„Und was?", fragte er. „Und ich werde es nie wieder tun?"

Jetzt war es an ihr zu schnaufen. „Ja, genau James. Ich meinte, was tust du um es wieder gut zumachen?"

„Na ja, ich habe dir schon die Hälfte meiner Orange gegeben", überlegte er.

„Da ist ein Unterschied zwischen geben und mich nehmen lassen. Und außerdem kannst du mich nicht etwas nehmen lassen mit der Voraussicht das du mich verärgerst. Das ist absolut lächerlich."

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke das hört sich nach kaltblütiger Berechnung an", sagte er, nicht abgeklärt genug seine Belustigung zu verbergen.

Sie versuchte nicht zu lächeln, aber seine Augen funkelten sie an. Auch wenn seine Lippen nicht zuckten, es war schon lange her, dass sie das gesehen hatte.

„Ich finde du solltest mich auf das nächste Hogsmeade Wochenende einladen", verkündete sie.

„Ist das nicht Ende Mai?", fragte er, einen Knick in der Augenbraue.

„Wir sollten das letzte nicht verpassen", sagte sie, aber überdachte alles schnell. „Es sei denn du hast schon was vor."

Sie hatte ihm einen Ausweg gegeben. Sie machte das in letzter Zeit sehr oft, so als wollte sie testen ob er wirklich Zeit mit ihr verbringen wollte. Sie war immer ermutigt wenn er wollte. Sie fühlte sich dann als wolle er ihr sagen, dass sie noch immer sehr wichtig für ihn war. Wenn er den Ausweg nahm und sie dann andere Pläne machte, glaubte sie immer, dass sie viel mehr Spaß haben würde wenn er bei ihr wäre. Er erregte sie, nur mit seiner Anwesenheit und auch wenn er eine seiner Launen hatte, wie gerade jetzt.

Es erschien ihr als wäre alles in gleichen Teilen, so als wolle er ihr nicht genau zeigen ob er Gefühle für sie hatte. Es frustrierte sie unsäglich, aber so sehr es sie auch ärgerte, sie wagte es nicht noch einmal ihn zu fragen was er für sie fühlte.

„Die Jungs und ich haben etwas geplant. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir so lange warten um nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Also, wir könnten uns schon irgendwie treffen, denke ich."

Sie war sich nicht sicher wie sie seine Antwort deuten sollte. Sagte er das nur so, um sich später wieder aus der Schlinge ziehen zu können? Stimmte er vielleicht einfach nur zu sie zu treffen, weil er sich schuldig fühlte da er gemein zu ihr gewesen war? Oder versuchte er ihr zu sagen, dass er wirklich andere Pläne hatte, aber bereit dazu war sie zu ändern um Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen? Oder sagte er einfach nur so, dass sie sich treffen könnten, weil er nicht wollte, dass sie dachte, dass er versessen darauf war mit ihr nach Hogsmeade zu gehen?

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie sich wünschte sie könnte ihn gerade heraus fragen was er wirklich für sie empfand. Er sendete ihr immer tausend verschiedene Signale. Keines davon konnte sie genau entschlüsseln und sie wusste nicht welchem sie Beachtung schenken sollte.

Als sie vereinbart hatten zusammen zu lernen hatte er seinen Freunden nicht erzählt, dass es mit ihr war. Nur mit „jemandem". Er behandelte sie wie einen Freund, wenn sie alleine waren, aber sie wusste nicht ob er ihre Freundschaft gegenüber anderen herabspielte.

Während ihres Marsches zu diesem Platz hatte er ihr mehrmals seine Hand angeboten um ihr hinauf zu helfen, obwohl sie das auch ganz gut allein gekonnt hätte. Er behandelte sie wie eine Lady, aber sie wusste nicht ob es daran lag das er erwachsen geworden war.

Seine Augen wanderte gelegentlich ihren Oberkörper entlang, oder er sah auf ihren Po, wenn sie ihn nicht direkt ansah und manchmal auch wenn sie es tat. Er blickte sie an, als gab es etwas zu sehen, aber sie wusste nicht ob es vielleicht nur Gewohnheit war.

Sein Verhalten war so passiv- aggressiv das sie ihn am liebsten schlagen wollte bis er ehrlich zu ihr war. Sie drehte sich von ihm weg und seufzte, die Falten auf seiner Stirn nicht sehend.

„Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich werde etwas anderes machen", sagte sie und nahm endlich ihr Schulbuch in die Hand.

„Lily", begann er, aber sie hatte seinen Protest erwartet, auch wenn es nur höflich war das zu tun und sie unterbrach ihn.

„Du solltest es mit deinen Freunden verbringen und ich mit meinen", sagte sie in ruhigem Ton. Ruhig nur weil sie begonnen hatte die Buchseiten umzuschlagen und ihn nicht anzusehen. Wie war das mit passiv- aggressiv, dachte sie.

„Ich hätte nicht ja gesagt, wenn ich es nicht gemeint hätte.", sagte er ernsthaft und die Erscheinung des Alles – Oder – Nichts – James brachte sie dazu die Augen von den Buchseiten zu lösen. „Und was meinst du damit ich solle die Zeit mit meinen Freunden verbringen und du mit deinen. Sind wir keine Freunde? Verbringen wir keine Zeit miteinander?"

„Lernen", sagte sie. „Oder wir reden über die Klasse, oder Hausaufgaben, oder UTZ und Karrierepläne und jede andere langweilige Sache auf diesem Planeten, ausgenommen davon was eine Freundschaft zwischen uns ausmachen könnte. Ich weiß nichts über dich von Bedeutung. Und du weißt nichts über mich was von Bedeutung wäre."

Seine Augen waren dunkel und unlesbar. „Das ist nicht wahr", sagte er, aber sie erwiderte nichts und forderte ihn dadurch auf es zu beweisen. „Das meinst du nicht ernst", sagte er stattdessen.

„Doch, das tue ich", trotzte sie.

„Da liegst du falsch", schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Dann beweise es!", antwortete sie.

„Denke an dein tiefstes, dunkelstes Geheimnis James. Das was du mit ins Grab nehmen würdest. Etwas was du keiner Menschenseele erzählen würdest, etwas worüber du nicht fähig bist zu sprechen. Aber wenn dich jemand ganz genau kennen würde, würde er es wissen. Weißt du etwas?", fragte sie, konnte aber an seiner weißen Gesichtsfarbe erkennen, dass er etwas wusste. „Glaubst du, dass ich es weiß? Würdest du es mir sagen? Genau jetzt James! Würdest du es mir jetzt sagen?"

Er war still. „Das dachte ich mir", sagte sie. „Was ist mit deinem zweitwichtigsten Geheimnis. Oder deinem dritten? Wärst du im Stande mir dein drittwichtigstes Geheimnis zu erzählen?"

Sie bemerkte wie Tränen in ihren Augen brannten und wusste nicht warum. Sie hasste was sie fühlte, sie hasste wie sie ihn behandelte, aber sie wollte nicht aufhören, noch nicht. Alles was sie wusste war das sie ihm so nah sein wollte wie nur möglich oder am weitesten von ihm entfernt.

Sie wollte, dass er die Distanz zwischen ihnen fühlte, die sie in jedem Moment spürte, aber sie hatte etwas sehr wichtiges vergessen. Er kannte diese Distanz schon, und wenn sie es endlich wollte, so würde er sie zwingen ihm so nah zu sein, bis es weh tat.

„Der Grund das ich Schulsprecher bin ist, weil ich Sirius mit einem illegalen Fluch daran gehindert habe Snape am Ende des sechsten Schuljahres zu töten. Ich habe als dreijähriger mit angesehen wie meine Mutter gestorben ist und meinem Vater geglaubt als er sagte sie würde nur schlafen – habe es für sechs Jahre geglaubt. Manchmal in der Nacht denke ich an dich und fasse mich an. Ich würde den Todesfluch benutzen, wenn mich jemand töten will, meine Familie oder meine Freunde. Ich bin ein illegaler Animagus. Als ich im dritten Schuljahr vom Astronomieturm gesprungen bin habe ich nicht fliegen geübt und es war auch kein Unfall. Ich habe gelegentlich einen wiederkehrenden Traum wo ich von einem Mann in einem schwarzen Umhang träume der mich erwürgt und ich wache auf und habe eingenässt. Ich habe die Tätowierung eines Griffin auf meiner linken Schulter und einen Phönix auf meiner rechten. Ich trinke zuviel Feuerwhisky. Ich würde meine selbstzerstörerischen Gewohnheiten aufgeben, wenn mich jemand darum bitten würde. Ich habe von Remus im Examen im dritten Jahr abgeschrieben. Der Grund warum ich dich im vierten und fünften Jahr so mochte war weil ich so stark sein wollte wie du. Ich fühle mich wohler alleine im Verbotenen Wald, als in einem Raum mit meinem Vater. Ich habe wahnsinnige Angst ich versaue meine UTZ's und ich werde nichts aus meinem Leben machen!"

Alles davon wurde gewaltsam gesprochen, ohne Pause und dann, genauso schnell „Bist du jetzt glücklich?"

Sie taumelte von all diesen Offenbarungen, die nackt vor ihr lagen. Sein Gesicht war gerötet und er konnte ihr nicht in die Augen blicken. Als er plötzlich aufstand, seine Sachen zusammen packte und ging konnte sie nicht mal den Kopf wenden um ihm nachzusehen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Sie tippelte von einem Bein auf's andere, zögernd; und zur gleichen Zeit wusste sie, dass sie zu ihm gehen würde. Sie beobachtete ihn. Die ganze Zeit, glaubte sie. Seit er ihr seine tiefsten Geheimnisse verraten hatte, war sie nicht im Stande gewesen ihn anzusehen und ihn nicht berühren zu wollen.

Er lümmelte auf der Couch, seine Krawatte lose und seine Ärmel achtlos nach oben gerollt. Sie setzte sich und richtete ihren Rock, aber er konzentrierte sich darauf was er gerade las und würdigte sie keines Blickes.

Sie war darüber etwas verärgert, wusste aber nicht was sie sagen sollte. Und so rutschte sie etwas näher und machte ein ungeduldiges Geräusch. Ihre Knie glitten in ein Blickfeld und er sah auf. Seine Schultern strafften sich, als er sie sah aber sein Gesicht zeigt keine Regung.

„Hi", sagte sie und versuchte sich nicht so unbeholfen zu fühlen, aber er antwortete nicht und vervielfachte ihre Gefühle. „Ich möchte mit dir reden."

Er bewegte sich nicht, er nahm nicht mal das Buch von seinem Schoß, gab nur ein leichtes Zucken seiner Augenbraue als Zeichen das er zuhörte. Irgendwie, auch wenn seine Augen auf ihrem Gesicht lagen fühlte sie sich selbstbewusst bezügliche ihres Körpers und wie sie aussehen musste. Sie zog den Bauch etwas ein und saß gerader, entspannte ihre Position und beugte sich etwas nach vorne. Wenn er das bemerkte, so zeigte er es nicht und sie fühlte sich noch unbeholfener.

Lily blickte auf ihre Hände. „James", begann sie, aber sie hatte nicht wirklich etwas zusagen. Sie dachte darüber nach ihm ihre Geheimnisse zu erzählen, aber die waren nichts im Vergleich zu seinen. Sie überlegte ihm zu versichern, dass sie niemandem etwas erzählen würde, aber er musste das schon wissen, oder es interessierte ihn nicht wer es wusste.

Sie wollte wieder mit ihm zusammen sein, auch wenn es bedeutete, dass sie nur Freunde waren. Sie mochte es nicht ohne ihn zu sein. Sie war so dumm gewesen ihn von sich zu stoßen und sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie nun am Ende mehr verletzt war als er. Das schlimmste aber war, dass sie nicht wusste wie sie alles wieder richtig stellen konnte.

„Nun ja, so erleuchtend das auch war", sagte er in trockenem Ton. „Ich muss das hier noch vor dem Unterricht lesen."

Er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf sein Buch. Sie konnte nicht glauben wie schnell ihr Tränen in die Augen schossen. „James", sagte sie erneut aber er blickte nicht auf. Sie war so frustriert mit ihm und wie er sie behandelte. Er war so weit weg, auch wenn er so nah saß. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus um seine zu berühren und er schrak zurück. Sie nahm sie zurück und schnappte nach Luft, ihre Kehle war zu eng um Luft in ihre Lungen zu transportieren.

Sie stand auf um zu gehen, um ihn so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen, aber seine Hand war plötzlich um ihr Handgelenk, sein Daumen strich über die sensible Haut ihrer Finger und er zog sie zu sich auf die Couch.

„Du weißt nicht mal warum ich sauer auf dich bin, oder?", sagte er, es war kein Ärger in seiner Stimme, nur ein resignierender Ton. Es hörte sich auch nicht wie eine Frage an, aber er sagte nichts mehr. Er sah sie immer noch nicht an, aber ihre Augen waren an sein Gesicht geheftet, so als könnte sie durch beobachten alleine herausfinden ob er ihr verzeihen würde oder nicht.

„Natürlich weiß ich es", sagte sie, denn sie hatte endlich etwas zusagen. „Ich war dumm, und ich habe dich gezwungen mir Dinge zu erzählen..."

„Ich wollte, dass du diese Dinge weißt", unterbrach er sie. „Und du warst nicht dumm. Ich wollte, dass du mir nahe bist, Lily. Ich möchte dich näher haben als gut ist. Aber ich will dich auch weit entfernt von mir. Ich war sauer, weil du mich endlich wolltest und an alles was ich denken kann, ist dich weg zustoßen.

„Warum?" fragte sie, zu gleichen Teilen verzweifelt und ängstlich es zu wissen.

„Weil du mir sehr wichtig bist und ich nicht gut für dich bin. Ich werde zu schnell wütend, ich denke an Sachen mit dir, die ich nicht denken sollte und ich werde niemals einfach so über meine Gefühle reden können."

„Was ist, wenn es mir egal ist?", sagte sie. „Was ist wenn mir das alles egal ist?"

Seine Hand verkrampfte sich um ihr Handgelenk und ihr Herz verkrampfte sich in ihrer Brust.

„Es ist nicht wichtig", sagte er.

Sie wollte ihn und er wollte sie, und das sollte alles sein was wichtig war. Aber aus irgend einem Grund war es das nicht und sie fühlte, dass sie niemals die Kontrolle hatte.

Sie besah sich die Leute um sie herum und lehnte sich dann nah an sein Ohr. „Ich möchte nicht das du so viel trinkst, und keine Tätowierungen mehr, nur wenn du fragst. Es ist dir nicht erlaubt alleine im Verbotenen Wald zu sein und es ist mir egal welche Gründe du auch haben solltest; du wirst nie, nie wieder versuchen dich umzubringen. Du wirst viel lernen und Hogwarts in Ehren verlassen. Du wirst den Rest des Jahres versuchen mich dazu zubringen, dass ich mit dir schlafe und ich werde dich abweisen und du wirst so lange damit leben müssen bis ich bereit dafür bin. Und... wenn du die Ferien mit mir verbringst musst du deinen Vater nicht sehen. Sei bei mir, James."

Er wand sich endlich zu ihr um und seine Augen schienen sie in sich zu trinken. Er küsste sie fest und ihr Geist taumelte, alle Gedanken waren weg geblasen. Seine Zunge glitt fast augenblicklich in ihren Mund und bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte ob sie ihn dort haben wollte strich er lässig und spielerisch über ihre eigene. Sie stöhnte sanft darüber wie aggressiv er war, ihr Gesicht gerötet. Aber es war ihr egal wer ihnen zusah. Er wollte sie, ganz tief in sich drin und er war so ängstlich, aber so ging es auch ihr, denn er war so viel mehr als sie in ihm vermutet hatte.

Seine Hände schlossen sich um sie, und obwohl er sanft war, waren sie stark genug sie zu überwältigen, bis er sie auf sich gezogen hatte. Er schlang ihre Arme um sein Genick und seine ruhten um ihre Hüften, seine Finger streichelten ihre Haut durch den Stoff ihres Shirts. Sie glaubte nicht, dass er damit aufhören könnte sie zu küssen, und eigentlich war es ihr auch egal. Sie dachte den ganzen Tag so verbringen zu können, das Gefühl würde sie nie langweilen. Es liefen warme Schauer durch sie, und es schien nicht fair zu sein, das er wusste wie er sich verhalten musste um sie an Orten zu berühren, tief in ihr drin, von denen sie bisher keine Ahnung hatte.

Er löste sich von ihr und flüsterte „Wir werden zu spät zum Unterricht kommen."

„Bist du noch böse auf mich?", fragte sie, er lächelte und lachte dann laut. Sie hatte den Blick von ungetrübter Fröhlichkeit auf seinem Gesicht vermisst und sie lehnte sich erneut nach vorn um ihn zu küssen.

„Nein", sagte er sanft in ihr Ohr. „Ich hab mich verändert."


End file.
